Wireless communications devices may have multiple wireless communication systems configured to support multiple wireless protocols to gain flexibility, to provide enhanced capabilities and to exploit different advantages that may be presented by the respective protocols. Despite these advantages, the presence of multiple wireless communications systems in a single device may pose coexistence issues. For example, the use of multiple radio frequency (RF) transceivers raises the potential for one system to interfere with the transmission or reception of another system.
In one aspect, a device may provide wireless wide area network (WWAN) capabilities using cellular-based communications such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and provide wireless local area network (WLAN) capabilities using Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11-based communications or wireless personal area network (WPAN) capabilities using systems such as BLUETOOTH® (“Bluetooth”) systems conforming to standards established by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (Bluetooth—SIG). However, depending on the frequency used by the LTE system, there may exist the potential for interference with the WLAN or WPAN system. Notably, the use of bands 7, 38, 40 and 41 by the LTE system may generate significant interference in a wireless protocol using the 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) frequency band.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide coexistence strategies for a wireless communications device operating using multiple wireless protocols. It would also be desirable to dynamically control operation of one wireless protocol based on operational characteristics of another wireless protocol to help prevent or reduce interference. As described below, this disclosure achieves these and other goals.